


black and baby pink

by warptimeandspace



Series: pjofemslashweek'17 [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hair dying, i don't know this was supposed to be domestic and it's just sweet hair dying i don't know, wearing your gf's flannel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: “Well–” Lacy hums. “I mean, Now I can do winged eyeliner with my left hand. I’m not sure why Mitch thought that we should practice that but I can. It’s also likely that I could kill somebody with a tube of lipstick. I’ve never tried but I can think of a couple ways that it’s possible.”“That’s frightening and attractive,” Sadie says. “And it’s also frightening that it’s attractive. I can not believe that you’re a real person.”or; lacy dyes sadie's hair





	black and baby pink

“What are you doing?” Lacy asks. Sadie thinks that she should ask  _ Lacy _ that as Lacy is lying upside down on the bed, her head hanging off the side so all the blood flows down to it.  She may pass out if she sits like that for too long and that’s a little alarming but Lacy seems to be allergic to sitting still so Sadie thinks she’ll be fine.

“I’m dying my hair,” Sadie says, “I’ve got a thing this weekend and I want to look somewhat nice.” She takes the last six inches of her hair and ties it in a pony tail. She only wants to dye the lower portion but she’s never dyed it like this before. She’s done streaks or her whole head before but this is new territory, dying this large a targeted portion of hair. Sadie gingerly combs her fingers through her hair, unsure of where to start. 

“You look like you’re scared of your hair,” Lacy says as she rights herself. She slips off the bed and comes over to help. “Why don’t you sit? I’ve got some experience with this.”

 

Sadie sits down in her desk chair and leans her head against the towel she threw down to catch drips. “Is this a god thing? Like a magic Aphrodite demigod thing? Are you going to snap your fingers and everything will right itself?” 

Lacy snorts. “Sort of?” She picks up the tub of hair dye that Sadie had summoned from her bathroom. “It’s more of an ‘I moved into a cabin of fashionistas when I was nine’ sort of thing. Sometimes Mom grants my siblings the ability to change their hair and makeup as they please but more often than not we just wing it. I grew up immersed in it.” 

“That had to have been an experience,” Sadie says. 

“Well–” Lacy hums. “I mean, Now I can do winged eyeliner with my left hand. I’m not sure why Mitch thought that we should practice that but I can. It’s also likely that I could kill somebody with a tube of lipstick. I’ve never tried but I can think of a couple ways that it’s possible.” 

“That’s frightening and attractive,” Sadie says. “And it’s also frightening that it’s attractive. I can not believe that you’re a real person.” 

Lacy smiles. “Quit with the flattery and sit still so I can do your hair.” She’s blushing and Sadie knows that Lacy hates it because when she blushes her entire face gets red and hot, but it’s really cute. She gives Sadie a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to take this ponytail out, don’t move.” 

Sadie sits like a statue. “Don’t you need that as a guideline?” She asks. 

“I’m going to eyeball it,” Lacy says as she stirs the dye with the back of the brush. “Do you have any gloves?” 

Sadie points to the bathroom drawer and watches as Lacy pulls the gloves on. “Do you want a different shirt?” She asks. “I don’t think that black hair dye will come out of baby pink very well.” 

 

Lacy looks down at her shirt. “Woah, you’re right.” She hands Sadie the hair dye and walks into the closet. “Is there something in here that you had in mind?” She calls. 

Sadie swallows. “Grab pretty much anything,” She says, “The stains will magic out in the wash.” 

Lacy’s shirt gets tossed onto Sadie’s bed and this isn’t a big deal but she’s still bright red and her chest is really tight. Lacy walks back into the room as she finishes buttoning her flannel, mostly. It’s too big and only buttoned two-thirds of the way, unevenly. It’s a look and Sadie loves it. 

“You’re looking at me funny,” Lacy says as she holds out her hand for the dye. 

“It’s nothing,” Sadie says, “You’re just really great.” 

Lacy kisses her and Sadie tries to stand to remedy their awkward positioning but Lacy leans back. 

“You’re sweet.” She says. “I’m going to cover your head in this goop now, alright?” 

Sadie laughs. “Alright.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i think that as sadie gets older she dyes her hair in colors that correspond more closely with the lucky colors of ancient egypt. she goes from reds and purples to more greens and blacks. this makes her look super punk and she's also about that.  
> this is also for pjofemslashweek. here is my main [tumblr](https://warptimeandspace.tumblr.com/) and my riordanverse [tumblr](https://bisexualsadiekane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
